1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine non-stop warning apparatus and particularly to the engine non-stop warning apparatus that is suitable for warning a vehicle user of non-stop of the engine that is stopped on condition that a stop switch is continuously pressed for a specified time duration during operation of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A push-starter and/or stop system has been known that starts or stops the engine on the vehicle by pressing of a push button disposed in the vicinity of a steering wheel on a driver's seat (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-203883 (JP 2007-203883 A), for example). This system starts the engine by pressing of the push button by the vehicle user when the engine stops and stops the engine by pressing of the push button by the vehicle user when the engine operates.
Incidentally, there are some push-starter and/or stop systems in which the engine does not stop unless the push button is continuously pressed for a specified time duration (that is, unless the push button is pressed for a while) even when the push button is pressed once. In such a system, unless the pressing of the push button continues for the specified time duration even when the vehicle user presses the push button on purpose, the engine is not going to stop but continues to operate. For this reason, the vehicle user may get off and leave the vehicle even though the engine continues to operate after the push button is pressed.